my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Talk to All Source
Description ... Conduct of the mission After Django's defeat of the Rogue Knight in Mission: The Final Battle, the player receives a letter from Petra about The All Source AI: :"Hey Player, Can you bring Ack by the Research Center sometimes, we're having a little trouble with All Source. She doesn't seem to believe a lot of what we say. I thought maybe Ack can help. Petra" When you see Ack the following dialog occurs: * "Yes?" * "Can you come with me to the Research Center? We might need your help communicating with All Source." * "Smack me silly, I've been trying to build up my courage to go see this unit. I have so many questions to ask." The player heads for the Research Center: * "Yes! That's it! I can't teleport when I'm not synced with my station. I don't really like teleportation anyway." * "Fascinating!" * "Can you tell us how teleportation works?" * "My dear Petra, you must understand that AIs are not all knowing. My sole purpose was to control other AI systems and make them work as a unit. My code for teleportation is to turn it on and off. And I don't like teleportation, it gives me a yucky feeling!" * "By the way, I don't want to sound rude, and I can sometimes, but who are those two standing there. I do recollect one of them hit me over and over...and I don't like being hit!" * "Oh, sorry about that, but we had to get you under control." * "All Source, this is Ack, and he's been living here in Portia for a while. We thought maybe he can tell you a bit more about our current world." * "Holly banana split! La-Lara?" * "No, you're mistaking me for someone else, I do that a lot as well. My interface name is Wendy. Please to meet you Ack...you're the first living AI I've seen in 330 years, 2 months, and 11 days. Wow, I'm getting all emotional now! It's been so..." * "Lonely..." * "Yes, I lost contact with all my interfaced AIs one by one during the war the humans were calling The Day of Calamity. I've been alone ever since. I hate being alone!" * "Wendy? Where did your human coworkers go?" * "They all abandoned Dubei when I was attacked by orbital rail guns. I thought I was going to die." * "I'm sorry to hear that, I cannot imagine what it was like." * "Miss Wendy, let me sync with you. I'll let you access all my memories since I landed here in Portia. It'll catch you up to waht the current world's like. A lot has changed in the last 300 years." * "Landed? Did you fall from a space station or someting, haha...oh, don't tell me you actually did!? This ought to be interesting. Here, plug in." Ack interfaces with The All Source AI. * "Director, how long will this take...?" * "Corndog on a stick! A lot has changed!" * "What did I tell you?" * "That...was fast." * "And I'm sorry about Lara. I have missing friends as well. I don't like having missing friends. Let's be friends." * "A pleasure, Ms. Wendy." * "You too Builder, I saw that you have been treating Ack kindly, I want to be your friend as well! In fact, I kind of like this town already! Who kney I was so close to civilization all this time. I should have known." * "Ms. Wendy, I saw from our sync that you're running out of power?" * "Well...yes. I didn't want to mention it, but my power supply was damaged during our...spar. It's kind of embarassing. I don't like feeling embarrassed." * "That's okay. Maybe we could help you with that? Do you need a replacement?" * "Let me see, my internal diagnostic shows that part of the auxillary power unit was damaged. At this rate, I'll bleed energy until I shutdown soon. I'll need to replace the high-voltage power supply and its power converter." * "Interesting! I have never seen a schematic like this! It looks complicated, do you know how to make it?" * "Like I told you before, Director, but I'm not some know-it-all. I knew a Factory AI who knew how, but I haven't talked with her in a long time. I miss talking with her, she was fascinating." * "Well! We'll accept the challenge! Come on, Petra, let's take a look!" * "And you'll be helping us with this, correct? Player?" * "Sure thing!" * "Great, first thing first, can you get us 5 Data Discs to help with the research?" This completes the mission. Places of interest *Research Center Rewards * Experience +1000 * +500 Talk to All Source